the new golden age
by evilspower
Summary: galbartorix is dead. eragon is the last rider sapphira one of few dragons. what happens when eragon is able to give sapphira everything she wants. what are the trials and consquences. cowritten by given inside. updating randomly sorry. eragonxsaphira.
1. revelation

_Wake up little one_ saphira projected into eragons head

_Come on little one we have a lot planned out for us today_

"gaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" eragon moaned

_WAKE UP _saphira commanded of eragon

"ten more minutes, please" eragon complanied

_alright but don't say I didn't warn you _saphira jumped up and lander right next to eragons head, then grabbed him by the hair and dragged him a few hundred feet

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW LET ME GO!!!" saphira let him go and then sat upright. There she started gagging make repulsive sounds with her mouth

"whats your problem?"

_I got a hair ball_ she complained

"serves you right for waking me up"

_come on eragon ARISE_

"alright alright"

he immediately stood up casuing his blood raise to his head making him disy. He dropped, while he dropped he heard a whistle and thump and saw an arrow protruding were his head was. He used a spell to equalize his blood and then flipped up, yanking out zar'rok doing a complete front flip and dropping to his feet he deflected a arrow rushing towards him. He immediately noticed a few distortions in bushes and trees paterns. Knowing that those distortions were archers, when two arrows loosed from a single bow came from one of the distortions. He immediately Jumped in the arrow dodging the arrow.

"letta orya thorna!"

as soon as the words left his mouth the arrows stopped dead in there tracks.

"thrysta!!" eragon yelled while moving quickly to the one person who was reloading. As he ran the arrows turned around and darted back to there owners. The arrows struck the targets.

"stand down or else I will kill you!"

"you cant touch me" the voice said mockingly and then the distortion just vanished. Not like it jumped or dropped or anything. Just disappeared.

"behind you!" a voice yelled in eragons ear. As fast as a dart he flipped around. Nothing was there except a bit of mist.

"tally ho!!!" eragon heard above him then felt a rumbling behind him. He flipped around and saw….. saw what? He couldn't tell. It looked almost extacly like him. Except it was made completely out of shadows.

_SAPPHIR…_ there was a loud thump and then a roar from sapphira.

"don't even talk to her. Yes I know when you are talking to her."

Eragon crossed the distance in one leap bringing zar'roc in a giant arc to come crashing down on the shadows head. In what felt like a millisecond the sword disappeared and reappeared and blocked the attack.

"nice try but you will have to do better then that to kill me." Eragon reconginzed the phrase but couldn't place it. The shadow held the block as eragon stood in amazement. Then the shadow flipped around and slashed eragon in the side. Eragon doubled over but only in pain not as if he was bleeding.

Then the shadow did something he never knew was possible, shape shifted. Then he reconginzed the from, only this time in a lot more detail including colors.

"hello eragon" what he belived to be arya stated then the shadow did an uppercut thrashing his leg.

"I know all of your secrets." The menacing voice said. You should know this move. Then the shadow did a attack series all to similar. Eragon just couldn't place were he knew it. Then he knew that the shadow was purposely letting him win. Then he reambered the first time he beat brom with out trickery or anything else.

"brom?"

"of course you bafoon" brom stated turning into his from before he died. With colors and all

"I have been watching you. But just recentely have been able to trun into a what ever shapes I want to."

"why haven't you contoacted me yet? Or help me with anything ive done?"

" do you not reamber the battle with galborteix. When you killed him didn't you notice that he had tripped." Eragon nodded. "I had set that rock there to trip, thus giving you the chance to kill him."

"if you truly are brom what is the phrase you told me before you died."

brom leaned right next to eragons head whispering the phrase.

" it really is you brom." Eragon said in awe.

"it is your time to sleep and my time to relax my powers. I will watch over you and use my powers when nesscary."

Brom slowly waivered and then dissaperaed.

_What do you think young one_ sapphira stated

_Honestly I don't know, I always felt like I was being watched but I just don't know._ Eragon stated.

_Have you ever wondered about a possible spell to change you to a dragon or me to a human?_

_I've thought about it. I don't think it would be possible._

_Sleep young one, you need the rest._

"is this the right thing to do" solembum asked anglea

"they have gone through so much. They deserve it."

"you do know that if this is done incorrectly you, eragon, and sapphira will all be killed."

"of course I know"

"then why do you do this."

" I will have them take a test before I contuine with the spell."

" agreed"


	2. help from the unknown

Hello this is the second chapter. I'm sorry, but I have to update weekly.

Disclaimer: I do not own any character except for what is not in the book. Also you given-inside fans of Angela's Gift will notice that I use the race change. I do not own this idea, in fact I liked the idea so much I asked to use it from him.

_It was dark except for the faint glow of the campfire Brom had created. Eragon was sitting behind the fire with Saphira lying on her paws in front of him. He turned his head to see Brom appear and watched as he said a few words in the ancient language that Eragon nor Saphira could understand. Suddenly, he began to feel different. His skin began to change color, and his hands were stretching out to form sharp claws. He looked over towards Saphira to see that she had suffered the same fate. Her sapphire scales were condensing into mere flesh and her entire form was literally shrinking. Eragon looked down at himself, examining every change he was encountering. His skin had turned rough with numerous scales across his body. Instead of his usual fleshtone, Eragon had changed into a dark shade of green. He looked back over to Saphira, who seemed just as shocked as he was while she examined her changes. Her claws disappeared into short fingernails, and her paws condensed into regular human hands. Eragon drew his attention back to himself, as he felt his jaw extend to form a snout that was filled with pointy teeth_

Eragon woke up with a start, swearing in his head that he had roared instead of screamed. He turned around to look at Saphira, who was sleeping on her right wing. He slowly walked over and gently jabbed her ribs with two of his fingers to wake her up. She groaned softly and opened up her eyes to see Eragon in front of her.

_What is it, young one? _Saphira asked groggily.

_I cannot sleep, _Eragon replied, watching as Saphira climbed to her feet and slowly stretched her right wing. She saw a rabbit dart across the clearing and jabbed her head forward to snap it up. Eragon flinched at loss of the rabbit's life, but he shook it off. He turned around looking for brom, but came up empty-handed. He looked behind his back and then turned back to face Saphira, only to find Brom scratching her chin.

"You had bad dreams last night?" brom questioned Eragon. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Not bad," Eragon stated tiredly "Just weird"

Sapphira slowly padded over to Eragon.

_What was it? _Saphira asked with concern in her voice. _Why does this concern you? It was merely a dream, was it not?_

_Honestly,_ Eragon replied._ I don't think it was a dream I think it was a premontion._

_A what? _Saphira asked.

_A premonition, _Eragon repeated himself. Sapphira stood silently, dumbfounded by what her rider had said.

_You remember my "dream" about Arya, do you not? _Eragon asked her. She nodded her large scaly head.

_Yes I do remember,_ she confessed

_That was one, _Eragon explained.

_Yes? _ Sapphira stated, obviously confused by her rider's words.

_Well if this is true I don't know what to say, _Eragon muttered.

_Well for a starter you can tell me about this "premonition,"_

Eragon slowly explained every detail of the dream to Saphira. When he was done, he noticed that Brom was gone again. He stood up and walked over to a piece of paper that was near a pot of cooking stew. He picked it up and began reading it:

Eragon,

I am sorry but urgent matters called for my attention. I fear that something is about to come upon you. Keep close to Saphira. If the thing I fear comes, she will sense it.

Brom

"Interesting," Eragon muttered.

_What?_ Saphira asked.

"It says that something urgent came up," Eragon explained. "It also says that this matter was so important that he had to tend to it himself."

_I sense something else to this letter, _Saphira told him, _but I can't place what it is._

- - - - -

"Do you truly feel this will work?" Solembum asked Angela.

"I do not know," the sorceress replied, "but they deserve this."

"What is it you desire angela?" Brom suddenly questioned as he literally walked out of a shadow.

"I know that you have been helping eragon. Am I right?" Angela asked. Brom nodded his head and stepped closer to her. "Well my idea will require you to make a huge sacrifice." A look of question crossed Brom's face.

"How will you do this?" Brom asked Angela.

"With the "Death Friend," Angela explained, "I will change them."

"YOU BASTARD!" Brom yelled, as he lashed out at Angela. With a single word from her, Brom stopped and remained still.

"You truly must listen to me," Angela said with a bead of sweat falling down her forehead. "Now if this is done correctly, the Death Friend will not kill them. Rather, it will change their spirits. The rest must be preformed on their own; however. It will come through instinct."

"Why did you say I have to make a sacrifice?" Brom asked.

"Well," Angela explained, "I know that I cannot perform the ritual only because it would reduce me to dust. Now you could do it, but it would take you to the afterlife. You would not have the strength to continue in this second world."

"I will do this for the sake of Eragon and Sapphira." He stated solemnly. "What must I do?"

Angela walked over to Brom and started telling him every detail, explaining it over a million times so he could not forget.

"You must do this exactly like I have told you!" Angela warned. "If it fails, all will be lost!"

**I would like to give someone a very special thanks. His name is given inside and he has helped me with errors and is currently helping me with some of my bad habbits. Please ready his story called "angela's gift"**


	3. enemy anew

_You know what time it is?_ Saphira questioned Eragon as he woke quietly.

"Really?" Eragon questioned out loud with a look of glee shaped on his face. "It is that time of the week?"

_Yes!_ Saphira answered excitedly. _Are you ready?_

"Of course!" Eragon yelped, as he ran forward to mount her. Eragon was too excited and hopped on without strapping the saddle to her hide.

_Are you forgetting something?_ Saphira asked, craning her neck over to stare at her rider.

"Oops, I forgot about the saddle," Eragon said, rather embarrassed at his forgetfulness. "Do I have too? I do not even need it!"

_I do not want you to rip your legs apart, _Saphira warned. _Do you not remember what happened the first time we flew? _

"Ohh alright," Eragon gave in. "I'll put it on." He walked over to the saddle and quickly put it on, carelessly tying the straps to Saphira's underbelly. He mounted jumped on to the saddle and Saphira took off.

_Something does not feel right,_ she thought to herself, but she did not tell Eragon about her concerns.

_SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!_ Eragon screamed mentally to Saphira, as she began to climb upwards into the sun. Almost immediately, Saphira did a barrel roll and then did a hard bank to the right, forcing Eragon to hold on to the saddle for dear life.

_Are you glad that you have it now, youngling? _Saphira taunted. Eragon nodded silently as she hit a heat draft and rose higher into the sky. She arched her back while using her tail to propel herself along the climb, and then Saphira completely looped over to swoop downwards. She tucked in her wings to increase when suddenly a loud ripping sound was heard underneath her. The straps of the saddle were shreading, but Eragon was too thrilled by the flight to notice.

_Eragon! _Saphira cried. _What was that?_

_Nothing Saphira, _Eragon assured her. _Keep flying. It is nothing to...Ah! _Suddenly, Eragon's saddle gave way and began to slip downwards around Saphira. He was forced to act quickly and leapt for her tail seconds before his saddle fell off of Saphira and to the ground hundreds of feet below.

_What happened? _Saphira asked worriedly, as she stabilized her tail to support her rider.

_The straps must have broke, Saphira, _Eragon explained. "I cannot get up."

_Hold on, Eragon! _Saphira cried. _We are too high! I have to dive lower. _

"I will try," Eragon replied, tightening his grip. Saphira slowly arched her back and began a shallow decent. He was too high to drop and survive, but he was also to low for him to fall and have Saphira catch him; Eragon was in quite a predicument. "I am slipping!" Eragon screamed. He struggled to hold on, but the sweat from his palms made his attempts useless. To Saphira's horror, Eragon slid off of her tail and began falling towards the forest. The ground approached quickly and Eragon was worried. He used most of his strength to hold on, now can he use more to stop him from splattering on the forest floor? He would have to try!

"Reisa!" Eragon exclaimed, as he pointed his marked palm at the ground. He felt his energy drain from him as his decent began slowing. He did not have enough power left in him to completely stop himself from hitting the ground, but it was enough to keep him alive. He hit the ground, and blacked out.

"WHO ARE YOU!" a young man yelled, which waked Eragon. He looked up from the ground to see that the man was holding a large sword with thousands of scratches formed on the edge of the blade. "Identify yourself, or be killed with no mercy."

"Do you not know me, elf," Eragon claimed, noticing the pointy ears and the angular face of his attacker. "I am Eragon, first of the new age of dragon riders… also the Shadeslayer."

"Well well," the elf replied sarcastically. "I have been searching for you. Welcome to the final resting place of the first dragon rider." A smile crept across his mouth. Suddenly, the elf's sword swept downwards, Forcing Eragon to roll out of the way. He unsheathed Zar'oc and quickly parried the elf's blows. The swords met with such strength that both duelers were shocked at the strength of the other. They immediately broke free from the block, but the elf brought his sword around his back to attempt a spin attack. Eragon countered his attack by blocking it again with his sword.

"I grow tired of this," Eragon groaned. "THRYSTA!" The attacker watched in horror as his blade flew from his hands and impaled the trunk of a nearby ash tree.

"GATH SEM SVERDAR UN LAM IET!" the elf chanted as well, bringing his sword to his hand, hilt first. He spun the blade twice in his hand and then brought his his blade back down to Eragon's.

"THRYSTA!" Eragon and the stranger both yelled at the same time, creating a force so powerful that they just stood there with sweat pouring from their brows. Finally, they both broke the contact, but the overall force that they had created still unnerved them. They flipped backward and landed on their feet, facing each other in an intimidating standoff. Suddenly, they started charging at each other with their swords held tightly in their hands. They both smashed their swords so hard against the other that both blades broke free and flew from the fighters' hands. They both knew that they didn't have enough strength to retrieve their swords, so they immediately grabbed each other by the shoulders and started fighting with fists. Eragon struggled in fighting with the odd elf, but he was still holding his own against him. Finally, Eragon got the advantage when the stranger heard a loud roar and looked up to see Saphira diving straight at him.

Instead of staring at her in fear, a smile crept up on the elf's face.

_Saphira,_ Eragon called. _Something is not right! Get out of there._ She immediately unfurled her wings, but before she could climb out of the way, another creature that looked similar to a dragon struck Saphira in her back, just above her mighty wings.

_Eragon help!_ She screamed. _He won't let me free!_ Saphira tried to spiral downwards so she could use her momentum to her advantage, but the odd creature flipped back around and used its weight to force her on her back. _It is a Wyvern! _Saphira cried. _I cannot get him off of me! _The wyvern (a/n no front legs more like a bat) grabbed her by her wings and flicked its feet to the right to force Saphira into a downward spiral. Before Saphira could recover, the wyvern tackled her again and latched on to her back once more. She brought her tail out and tossed it up towards its back, but it flexed its back and forced his spinal plates to combine to shield him from the counter-attack.

_He is smart, _Saphira told Eragon, as her tail slipped off of the wyvern's back. She brought her legs in and began thrashing at the wyvern's legs underneath her. It was not expecting that Saphira could reach his hind legs and shrieked in pain as Saphira's claws dug deep into its scaly flesh. The wyvern started roaring loudly as he fell off of Saphira, tumbling downwards to the ground. Saphira gave a satisfied snort and returned to find Eragon, who was still battling the elf below.

_Eragon! _Saphia shouted. _Where are you? _Saphira looked down to see that Eragon had retrieved his blade locked it again with the stranger.

"Why are you after me?" Eragon hissed, as he kicked away from the elf. He brought his blade up again and swung it down to only be blocked once more. The elf refused to answer and remained as violent as the first moment that the two had met. Suddenly, the elf sheathed his blade and darted through the forest.

"Coward!" Eragon yelled as the man. He looked up to see the same elf fly away on the wyvern that attacked Saphira. Eragon took some energy from the jewel in his blade as Saphira flew in to see him, gasping for breath as she approached. She said nothing and trembled in front of him. Eragon tried to contact her, but he met a solid wall of fear; he could not reach her. He decided to leave her alone and walked away from his dragon. As he was walking heard a faint cry from what sounded like a human child. He turned and saw a small bundle of cloth lying underneath an ash tree. He slowly walked to it and picked up bundle of cloth. He unwrapped it and found a small scrawny face staring back at him with fear welled up in its eyes. He sent a soothing mental image to the young baby in an attempt to calm him, and his tactic worked. The young child looked up at him and looked so happy, until Saphira moved behind Eragon. The baby started gasping and screaming in shear terror, as if Saphira was planning to eat him for supper, but Eragon sent another image telling him that the creature was friendly. Saphira cautiously padded forward and arched her head so the child could touch the scales on her brow.

_We must go Eragon_, Saphira told her rider quickly.

_We can't leave the infant here!_ Eragon exclaimed with a touch of ice in his voice.

_Then you must carry him and keep him warm_, Saphira explained. _I do not know why a mother would be so careless to leave her own hatchling, but I suppose one has her reasons_.

_Perhaps, _Eragon replied, gently stroking the young child's forehead with his marked palm. _I know nothing of children, Saphira. What are we going to do? _

_I know of few things, _Saphira interjected. _Being a female, it comes naturally._

_There is a difference besides dragon children and human ones, _Eragon pointed out. _They must be treated differently. _

_I am aware, little one, _Saphira sighed. Eragon walked over to Saphira and mounted her bareback with the new child in his arms, peacefully sleeping while Saphira lifted off.

**I would like to give credit to given inside for all the help that he has given me. I own nothing except for what I create such as the wyvern and the stranger.**


	4. rainy daygo away

hey sorry about the delay I had star testing going on last week

Eragon and Saphira touched down on a grassy hillside after flying for a few hours. Clouds had formed overhead and darkened to where it was no longer safe for them to fly. Within moments, rain began to fall on the two, bouncing playfully on Saphira's scales as they dripped off to the ground below. The child in Eragon's arms squealed as the rain splashed against his face, forcing Eragon to pull the baby closer to his chest.

"This won't do us any good!" Eragon yelled at Saphira.

_I cannot fly in this weather, _Saphira sighed out, as Eragon carefully dismounted her._ We must do something, Eragon, or else the little hatchling will catch a cold_.

"You can shelter us, can you not?" Eragon asked, placing his right hand on the back of the child's head. Saphira shook her large head and snorted.

_I may, _she replied, _but the water will make my burden very heavy after a time._

"Were you not able to shelter me for the whole night that time when you kidnapped me?" Eragon asked kindly through their mental link.

_Are you calling me weak, little one? _Saphira said with a mocking growl. Eragon chuckled and shook his head. Saphira lifted her left wing up halfway and snorted again. _I will hold it as long as I can. _

_Thank you, _Eragon murmured through their mental link.

_You better hurry, _Saphira replied. _The rain is about to come down even harder. _Eragon quickly turned around and saw a heavy sheet of rain falling towards them. Almost as in response, Saphira lunged forward and threw up her wing to cover her rider. A couple seconds after she put her wings up, the heavy rains smashed against her velvety wings while Eragon and the child remained semi-dry. Her wings drooped a little from the weight of the water, but she angled them downward so the rain would wash down them instead of pool in the middle.

"Now what?" Eragon groaned, as a streak of lightning flashed across the dark sky. The child whimpered at the bright flash and Saphira flinched slightly.

_We should keep moving, _she told Eragon. _There are few trees here and lightning strikes the tallest objects…being me. _

_How do you know? _Eragon chuckled, amused at Saphira's comment. He looked up to see his dragon looking down upon him.

_Gleadr, _she replied simply. _He knows much, little one. I would have figured that you were paying attention to our weather lessons. _

_I thought you knew me better, _Eragon laughed out. _Very well, let's keep going._

A few hours later, Eragon and Saphira had walked three miles on the grassy hills. The rain had finally stopped and the clouds evaporated to show a clearer afternoon sky. All was great until he felt an uneasy feeling from the baby in his arms. The child looked up at him and started crying heavily, gently beating his small fists against Eragon's chest. Eragon looked inside the young boy's mind and felt a hunger gnawing at the child's belly.

_What is it_? Saphira questioned Eragon.

_He's hungry_. Eragon replied.

_What do human hatchlings eat?_ Saphira asked intently, tucking her wings closely to her sides to add to her look of curiosity. _I know that dragonets devour meat, but this youngling does not even have his set of teeth. _

_He needs milk,_ Eragon stated blandly. Saphira sniffed at the child and turned her gaze towards the far end of the hillside. In front of her glare was a large herd of goats with no Shepard present to watch over them.

_I know little of them, _Saphira admitted, _but is it possible to get milk from one of those horned creatures?_

_Good thinking, _Eragon said happily, adjusting his grip on the small child. _Lead the way_. Eragon quickly grabbed onto Saphira's right foreleg and she guided them to the herd of goats. Saphira stopped them right outside of a small wooden fence that was built to keep intruders at bay. Thanks to the recent rain, the farm animals on the other side of the fence did not discover them.

_Do you see any humans, Saphira? _Eragon cautiously asked. She shook her head slowly in order to avoid sending the goats into a panic. _Very well. _Eragon slowly climbed over the fence, which was interesting to see while he held a child in both of his hands. Somehow, he managed to complete the task. He looked back to see Saphira gingerly step over the wooden fence, as if she was showing off her height to her rider.

_Now for the fun part_, Eragon told her. _We have to milk one_. Eragon said while starting at the outline of the parent goats all surrounding the babies.

_I think that you will be the one to do it, _she said, showing her teeth in an odd smile.

_Some help you are,_ Eragon said muttered, as he gently set the baby next to Saphira's forearm. _Watch him_. He slowly walked away from Saphira and crept silently toward the herd of goats. After about five minutes he was right next to the oblivious creatures. Eragon silently crept up closer and gently grabbed the horns of a female goat. He pushed himself into the creature's mind and explained the situation to her in order to relax the female goat.

_Follw me, _Eragon told it, as he turned back towards his dragon. The goat huffed and trotted close behind him. He made it to Saphira and picked up the child. Eragon told the goat to stay at his side and went over different options to feed the baby. Finally, Eragon decided to give the child the milk straight from the source. He gently approached the obedient creature and placed the child's mouth to its udder. Instinctively, the young child began suckling on it, drawing milk out and spilling it down his small cheek.

_Oh the joy of cleaning up younglings, _Saphira mocked, as she watched the little baby.

_I feed, _Eragon shot back, _you clean. _The sapphire dragon snorted and shook her massive head, but Eragon was right. Even though they were not the child's parents, it is only fair for the man and woman to switch occupations.

After ten full minutes, the child was finally well nourished. Eragon pulled the satisfied baby away from the goat and gently sat him down in front of Saphira.

_Well, _Eragon told her. _Clean him up._

_How? _Saphira asked with a look of curiosity on her face.

_I have seen you lick your claws off, _Eragon pointed out. _I suppose that you clean him the same way._

_Fine, _Saphira replied in a singsong style voice. She lowered her head and began lapping up the rest of the goat's milk that was left on the child's cheek.

_Come on, Saphira, _Eragon told her after she finished. _We need to keep on moving_. Suddenly, the skies overhead became dark and cloudy; the rain came again in a more relentless onslaught. Saphira instinctively tossed her wings up to shelter her rider and slowly began padding through the wet grass in search of a shelter.

As Eragon was scanning he could've sworn he heard some heavy wing beating.

THUMP

Eragon started looking around wildly.

THUMP

He put a ward up to cover over the child and set him near Saphira.

_Take care of him_. Eragon screamed to Saphira hurriedly.

_What about the wyvern?_ Saphira asked. _He is too large a beast for me to fight on my own._

_WHAT? _Eragon snapped. _He was nothing compared to you! _

_Looks can be deceiving, Eragon, _Saphira replied hurtly.

_I'll have to find a way to accomplish this. _Eragon told her_. Protect the child_.

THUMP

Eragon looked up and saw the giant wyvern fly into sight with his Elvin rider astride him. It quickly dropped its gaze down and lowered itself trying to land. Having too much speed, he tried to snap Eragon up in a single bite, but Eragon did a roll onto the ground to avoid the wyvern's mouth. The wyvern then swooped back around and brought his tail down right where Eragon was. Eragon kept moving so the wyvern's attacks had little impact. He jumped up and stared down the elf. While the wyvern came down, the elf loosed a few arrows at Eragon, but he dodged the shafts almost effortlessly. The elf jumped down off of his winged steed and locked swords yet again with Eragon.

"This is the last time you will interfere with my affairs," the elf screamed at Eragon. "It is time for you to die!" Suddenly, the elf's wyvern dashed forward and attempted to snap at Eragon in order to save his rider the exhaustion of fighting another warrior. To the wyvern's surprise, Eragon released his parry and brought up his sword, slashing the wyvern in his nose moments before it had time to bite down on him. The wyvern hollered and bellowed in pain as it spun wildly in the air. Eragon watched with satisfaction as the creature smashed into a large pile of mud.

"LUNALESE!" the Elvin enemy shouted in pure disbelief. He quickly lowered his weapon and immediately rushed to tend to his wyvern's wound.

"You are going to pay for this." The elf said in the ancient language.

"Who are you?" Eragon questioned solemnly. "Why do you want to hurt Saphira and me?"

"Well if you must know," the elf stated in distaste. "It is Edoc'sil."

"Well Edoc'sil," Eragon said with a small smile twitching up his face. "I suppose that this is revenge for what you did to Saphira!"

"What?" the elf stated in anger.

"This is for attacking us!" Eragon yelled, tossing his marked palm up towards the wounded wyven, still wallowing in the mud. Immediately Edoc'sil turned around to face Lunalese.

"TRYSTA!" Eragon screamed at the top of his lungs. Immediately all the trees surrounding Lunalese dropped on top of him. The wyvern fell beneath the trees and was pinned.

"LUNALESE!" Edoc'il shouted in horror. He quickly turned around, but was surprised to find that Eragon was gone. Edoc'il raised his fists in anger and began screaming at the sky. He retrieved his sword and walked over to Lunalese, who was obviously wounded. He forced off enough trees that Lunalese could get off on his own and quickly tended to his wounds. After a few moments, Edoc'sil got on Lunalese and flew away.

- - - - - - -

"It's complete" Angela said in a satisfied tone.

"Why must you do this?" Solembum asked. He was in child form standing next to her.

"Because they deserve this," Angela replied in a sence of finality.

"Still, will this kill you?"

"Where would we be without them?" Angela asked harshly. "I do not mind sacrificing a little to give our heroes so much. Enough talk! The spell is ready" Solembum let out a distasteful sigh and walked out of the room.

As he walked out, he ran into a familiar character who was hanging his head low in shame.

"What happened?" Solembum asked him in an annoyed tone.

"I lost control," Edoc'sil stated gravely. "He harmed Lunalese and I tried to kill him!"

"That was what I wanted you to do," Solembum replied harshly. "If you kill him, then Angela would not be forced to sacrifice herself for them!"

"I have failed in that," Edoc'sil said sadly

"If you cannot kill him," Solembum said in thought. "Perhaps we can use this spell our advantage." Edoc'il cocked his head slightly and shook it.

"What do you mean?"

"Your time may come soon," Solembum explained. "Soon, you shall be able to drop the name of wyvern tamer, and gain the one of Dragon Rider."

"Exactly how will this work in getting me a dragon?" Edoc'il asked.

"Enough with the questions," Solembum snapped. "Angela has devised a potion to change a person into a dragon. This is to be passed on to Eragon and Saphira. When two are together of the same species, what usually occurs?"

"I understand," Edoc'il replied. "I shall wait for the right moment."


	5. welcome vistors

**Hey sorry about the long delay. My editor has been working on a recording deal. He got picked up off the street and he is working on making a CD. Here **

_Wow!_ Eragon exclaimed in wonder. He was thinking to himself about the enormous size of the wyvern that attacked him earlier. _He really was as large as you said,_ he explained to Saphira.

_Yes, _Saphira said in an amused tone. _Are you not glad you listened to me?_

_Very, _Eragon sighed. He looked down to stare at the child that was in his arms.

_How is the hatchling?_ Saphira questioned while turning her head around to look at Eragon and the child. He lifted the sleeping child up so she could see his head.

He is resting, Eragon stated, so heavily that he would not stir if I tossed him from the tallest peak of Boer and you screamed in his ear.

Saphira chuckled lightly in the dragon's way of lifting the upper lip, showing her teeth, and making an odd coughing sound.

_Amused?_ Eragon questioned lightly.

_Very_, she exclaimed with joy and one particular feeling her rider could not put his finger on.

_Saphira, are you well?_ He questioned, trying to find what this feeling was.

_I am spectacular!_ She giddily stated. Eragon reached within her mind and was surprised to find out that she was not blocking him. He pressed further and felt a boiling feeling inside her.

_Saphira lets make camp soon, _Eragon said tiredly. _The young one needs to get a good rest._

_Alright, _she sighed happily. Eragon felt were this boiling feeling was directed and was shocked to see that this emotion was directed towards him!

_Saphira have you always felt this way towards me?_ Eragon asked, obviously concerned.

_Hmmm?_ Saphira cocked her head and widened her eyes to show that she was giving her rider the fullest attention.

_You are feeling towards me like I did when I thought of Arya, _Eragon pointed out. He was about to say something, but Saphira lowered her head and hung it there like a shameful puppy that had disobeyed her owner.

_Oh,_ Saphira sighed in a depressed tone.

_Saphira I want to talk to you later, _Eragon said kindly in an attempt to cheer her up, but she still refused to raise her head._ Right now we still are within ears that can hear us._

_Very well. _She mentioned, lifting her large sapphire head up to gaze at him. Eragon looked around the place where they were and was slightly baffled at the scenery around them. Trees lined the edges of the hot desert they were in and mountains shot up to kiss the sky around them.

_Where are we Saphira?_ Eragon asked.

_We are at the edge of Du Weldenvarden,_ she said lowly_. We have been walking for quite sometime. As a matter of fact, I am surprised that you did not want me to fly us back._

_Walking is more fun, _Eragon stated, placing his free hand on her brow. _I will soon be able to talk with you._

- - - - - - - -

"Lunalese are you alright?" Edoc'sil questioned quietly into Lunaleses ear hole.

_I'm in…ugh…pain._ Lunalese responded, obviously sore. _Can you…uh…do something about this?_

"I can but it will make you weak. I need you tough and ready to fight." Almost immediately, Lunalese stood up and roared both in pain and anger.

_Is that what I am to you, _The beast raged, _a tool that you are trying to keep sharp? What am I to you? Do you only see me as a quick method of victory and transport? _Deep anger rolled in heavy waves from the enraged wyvern. _What will happen to me after you become a rider of dragons? Should I expect to be discarded like a broken nail? _

_Lunalese, _Edoc'il struggled to explain._ You know I wouldn't just toss you away. You know me._ He said desperately trying to calm his wyvern.

_We shall see_. Lunalese said quietly.

- - - - - - -

_ERAGON!!!_

_What Saphira? _Eragon asked his dragon who was beside him. She turned to face him and cocked her head.

_I didn't say anything._ Saphira commented.

_Eragon it's me,_ A voice Eragon could remember all to well.

_Yes Arya?_ Eragon answered._ What is it you need?_

_The queen has asked me to send you a message regarding urgent matters, _Arya replied.

_So?_

_Meet me at Ellesmera, _Arya ordered._ Queen Islanzadi will be there also._

_Very well, _Eragon replied. Immediately Arya's mind swept away. He shook it off and inclined his head towards the child that was in his arms.

_It appears that we will have to postpone our little talk, _Eragon told Saphira. _Do you think we should tell them all about the discovery?_ Eragon asked Saphira. She nodded her head wisely.

_Well I think it can wait till after the meeting but… I don't know, _Saphira replied to him._ I just don't want them thinking that you went off and got a child. Tell them the whole story._

_Alright, _Eragon sighed. _Let us keep going. We still have a discussion to hold when we arrive. _Saphira let out a hurtful sigh, but continued to walk alongside her rider. Suddenly, she leaned over and nudged him.

_Get on, _she told him. _If we walk, it will take another hour._

_Okay then, _Eragon replied, as he climbed onto her back. Saphira assisted by lifting him up with her forearm. In moments, they were airborne.

Saphira kept on pumping her wings until they were in sight of Ellesmera. In the distance Eragon thought he could just make out Gleadr at the hills, but he dismissed the thought to avoid having Saphira get distracted and almost crash while landing. Almost immediately after landing, the queen rushed out and greeted Eragon and Saphira, quickly ushering them inside.

"What's the hurry?" Eragon asked. "Normally you just have me send mental pictures to Saphira."

"Both of you need to see this."

- - - - - - -

_Ok then Solembum, _Edoc'sil groaned._ This is your plan, how is it going to be pulled off_

_Well Edoc'sil, _the ware cat replied._ I will need you to relay this to your wyvern._

_Ok he is listening in. _The ware cat began whispering the plan in the ancient language, but he told it so quietly that only he, Edoc'sil and Lunalese could comprehend it.

_I will need the cooperation of the two of you._ Solembum said after finishing his explanation._ You absolutely may not kill either of them, but when you attack you need to attack occasionally. Also do not, and I repeat, do not kill them._

_Very well_

- - - - - - -

Eragon stood in amazement at the sight before him. There was a man clothed in black that was standing in front of Islanzadi and Arya. His face was covered and his hands were gloved tightly at the wrists with sharp silver spikes protruding from the palms. Aside from the odd person's clothing, Eragon was at a loss for words as he caught a glimpse of the expertly crafted katana that was strapped to the stranger's back and the finely cut and crafted throwing knives that were resting at his sides. If that was not enough, Eragon noticed that there were perfectly lined double edged stars, carved of the sharpest metal, that were teathered to the strap of the man's blade. "Eragon I present to you Nami," Islanzadi spoke up, as the man took a humble bow towards him. "He is a man of a far off land overseas." The hooded man turned his head around to reveal a full head mask with a steel mouth guard. The most perfect black cloths created this mask, and also contributed to the rest of this odd warrior's uniform. "We know them as 'ninjas,'" Arya said to Eragon. "As you should know, they are rare."

The man walked up and removed his mask to show Eragon that he was no threat. He also reached out for a shake after he flipped his gloves around so he wouldn't stab Eragon's hand.

"Hello,…" obviously waiting for a name to call Eragon by. Eragon just stood in amazement. "Uh… and you are?" He said, confused by Eragon's amazement.

"Oh… sorry," Eragon replied after coming back from his daze. "My name is Eragon. May I ask why you are here?"

"Oh yes of course," Nami said respectfully. "You may have heard about the one I tracked here named Edoc'sil." The words haunted Eragon's head as they resonated throughout his mind.

_Joy; him, _Eragon said sarcasticallyto Saphira. She ruffled her wings and hummed at the sly comment.

"Any information you have could prove useful to me, Dragon Rider," Nami said.

"Why give information?" Eragon said. "If you just follow me, I am sure that this outlaw is bound to turn up."

_He has three times thus far, _Saphira pointed out.

"I suppose that I now have a pair of partners?"

- - - - - - - - - - -

Angela stood proud of herself. "Now I wait for the perfect time, the one time in the history of Alagaesia that happens once every 700 years. The time of the second full moon in a row and the elves singing to the plants has finally come again. The one and only time that even the two people who hold the strongest grudge would fall in love and make up for the time that has been lost."

Solembum jumped down from his cupboard and yowled quietly, followed by a large yawn.

_You do not have to do this, _he told her. _You don't need to. I like our life this way._

"Enough, She said holding up her hand. "I am tired and need to rest." She walked over to the bed and lay down. Solembum moved over towards her head and licked her head.

_Sleep well, _the ware cat told Angela. _I hope you don't overdo yourself with this 'spell' of yours. I do care for you. _He then walked over to her belly and lay down with his head on her lap.

_Do not be a fool. _


End file.
